1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kind of police-emergency system with wireless communication which is composted by a magnetic card, a host server and a police-emergency system of police-citizen connection, this invention identifies the I.D. by utilizing an identification devices of a magnetic card and to press the emergency button of said magnetic card control circuit and a confirm button to generate a signal to transmit the signal through the wireless communication module of said magnetic card onto the host server, after said server host has been received the signal coming from the magnetic card, it judges if said signal is in conformity with the data in the database through the microprocessor such that the signal is being transmitted onto the police-emergency system of police-citizen connection so that the policemen will arrive on the scene in time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, there occurs lots of money or expensive materials in the locations such as the banks, the jewelry shops, the farming and fishing cooperation as well as the supermarket being robbed; although said locations are installed a police-emergency system with police-citizen connection; however, since the evil man is easily to control and trigger the button in rubbing, or he will control the movement of the citizen by which will lead to lose the first police-emergency on crime report time so that the citizens calls to the police after the events and the evil man is disappear already which loses the timing of solving this case.
From that it is seen clearly that the above-mentioned conventional way having lots of drawback which is not a better designer and requires being better. The inventor of this invention thinks to better it due to many drawbacks derived from the above-mentioned conventional way and experiences and study for many years and finally research and develop a police-emergency system of wireless communication of this invention successfully so that each member could utilize said system at the first time and notice the policemen to go to the on the scene to catch the bad man successfully.